A Knight's Crusade
by XxTheDeityxX
Summary: [S5] Five years after the events of the 108 Stars Ending. The Queendom has been restored to its glory. Story is told through first person viewpoint of one of the newly appointed Queen's Knights who soon finds himself on his own crusade.
1. Prologue

The beauty and majesty of the Queendom is something wayfaring visitors and residents alike can never forget. After the horror that became known as the War of Civil Union concluded, the resources of the royal family and their allies were quickly poured into rebuilding Falena. Five years later, things were as they were supposed to be. Despite her young age, her Majesty Queen Lymsleia had already proven to be a sharp, wise monarch fitting of ruling over the Queendom. Her brother, Faroush served as a bit of a regent for her, but never stood in the way of her autonomy.

The new Parliament created by the Queen was budding and truly finding its role in politics. For the first four years of its existence, Talgeyl served as the chair of the committee and did so in a fashion that would have made the late Lord Rouvre proud. He has since stepped down to live the rest of his years quietly in the restored Lordlake. Wasil of Lelcar succeeded him and carried himself in a very similar fashion. Disagreement was commonplace, but never over anything that might escalate into conflict. The mediation by the head of the committee in the first five years was brilliant. Every area and race had the power to let their opinions be heard.

Foreign nations looked upon the Queendom with the highest of regard. Shula Vayla and his audience still reside in the Sun Palace to show the strength of diplomatic relations between Falena and Armes. The refurbished Queen's Navy under the control of Admiral Boz of Estrise forged unprecedented trade with the Island Nations Federation to provide Falena with a constant supply of new goods. Skald and Bernadette Egan are said to frequently meet with his Commandership Faroush and Boz to show the signs of their unity.

The capitol of Sol Falena has been given a new level of security and uniqueness by the institution of the Royal Dragon Brigade under the command of Rooj. Despite maintaining his friendship to Rahal, the commander of the reformed Dragon Calvary unit is not pledged solely to defending the streams and rivers of Falena from foreign foes. The brigade promises to protect the royal family and the city of Sol Falena. Also, the vacancies within the Queen's Knights left by the deaths and resignations by the War of Civil Union have been filled. Despite Miakis being the only remaining Queen's Knight of her Majesty Queen Arshtat, the crown was in no rush to fill the vacancies due to there being very little threat of civil unrest locally or abroad. Instead, Queen Lymsleia opted to hold off until the most qualified candidates made themselves known.

Immediately, the Queen promoted Faroush both her brother and restorer of peace to the position of Commander of the Queens Knights. This position was formerly given to the husband of the Queen; however, Lymsleia determined that from now on, the position would instead be appointed by Queen. Lyon, formerly the bodyguard of the Prince was also promoted into the Queen's Knights immediately after the war. After his establishment of the Royal Dragon Brigade, Rooj was also given a position among the Queen's Knights, which likely created a standard of having the leader of the brigade serve as a member of the knights as well.

This left three slots available to be determined. The next promotion was given to Cormag of Lordlake. He became somewhat revered for being a heroic member of Goesch's Lordlake spear team that was influential in several strategic assault's by the Prince's Omega Army. Armed with the training of Galleon, Cormag quickly became known for his ability to wield a spear. Following Cormag was Tiera, a considerable magician and fighter formerly of the Lindworm Mercenary Brigade. After the war, she became so connected to the Queendom she joined its royal army and quickly escalated up the ranks. In battle she uses a pike as both a weapon and a magical staff.

For the final slot I was selected to join the members of the Queen's Knights. After having served the Prince in any capacity I could during the war, I was rewarded by a promotion into the esteemed Queen's Knights. My forte had always been known to be my quick and accurate shots with a bow, but my skill with the Rage rune I possessed also garnered attention from the Crown. Despite my attempts to remain under the radar, the commander insisted I accept a post with the Queen's Knights. After my initial worries were settled, I took up arms once again to defend the Crown.


	2. The Mysterious Meeting

Author's Note: This begins the actual story of the game. It is not a self insertion fic (which is more or less obvious because my parents didn't name me Troy). I just find writing in first person form to be the style I'm generally most gifted with and enjoy most. Also, I have a vague idea of where I want this story to go, but I'm always open to recommendations. Feel free to send me an email (rather than review incase I do use it). Also, I would be lying if I didn't say I enjoy reviews. Anyway, on with what you're all really here to read.

As life goes on, change affects each and every one of us, but it seems it has always affected me more than others. Freedom from the bondage of decadence and avarice was given to me; I finally had a chance to live my life with the freedom I desired. My role, my destiny was now tied to the Queen's Knights as a glorified bodyguard for the royal family.

The Queen's Knights' room was one of fabled legends and brought awe to the eyes of most who had the opportunity to view its confines. However, this day one could not get caught up in the spectacle of the room. Inside, I was standing with two other men being addressed by a female.

"What are you talking about!" shouted a vociferous and irritated knight. He wore the typical Queen's Knight black and gold suit with a red piece of cloth tying it together. Across his face spread a visage of utter discontent.

"Don't yell at me," responded a reasonably cute female knight with short black hair. She wore a more regal version of the black and gold outfit that indicated her superiority to those within our group. "Rooj, the commander asked me to pass along the message, I don't know anymore than you."

"Yeah…I'm sorry Lyon. I'll get on it soon." He muttered as he went toward the door.

"It's alright Rooj," she continued, "now, Cormag, the Commander has requested that you lead a small unit to meet with an Armes representative in Sable. I can't imagine it is a big deal, but it would harm our diplomatic relations if it turned out to be one. The individual refuses to inform the Raubel family what it pertains to and will not journey to Sol Faleana."

"This is just busy work," the gruff Queen's Knight responded. Cormag was far from the stateliest member of the knights. He had long, shaggy black hair and thick, bushy sideburns on the side of his face. His face was covered with various scratches and scars. The most striking one went down the center of his right eye. "I'll get down there and he'll already be gone. Why not send the rookie, we all know the only reason he's here is…"

"That's not your place to say!" Lyon snapped back. "You need to just be content with doing what you're asked to do. Have faith in his Commandership."

"Very well." Cormag uttered through clinched teeth as he went toward the door.

"And what of me, Lyon?" I ventured to ask somewhat hesitantly.

She just shook her head for a moment and then glanced at me and gave me a considerate smile, "never mind him, Troy, he's always grumpy. Anyway, please follow me; I'm not going to be giving you your instructions."

Although, I had been at the palace for sometime at this point, I still felt a little apprehensive about the occasional vagueness of the knights. While memorizing the palace was not a daunting task, I found getting used to its expansive corridors and walls that seemed to reach up forever difficult. Despite my ensemble, I still felt like I wasn't really a part of the Queen's Knights. I wore the same outlandish robes that the rest of the group wore with a black ribbon on the back. I had chosen black as a way to not stand out, but it seemed to have only made me stick out more. My dark hair was relatively short and my bangs dangled slightly into my eyes while the back of it was about midway down my neck.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Lyon asked as we rounded a corner.

I quirked my eyebrow slightly as she turned to face me. "Your guess is probably better than mine." The commander had always been a man of few words and the only person he ever seemed to feel comfortable speaking with was Lyon. While I wasn't sure of the details, it was glaringly obvious that the two of them shared some connection well before the breakout of the War of Civil Union.

"Hmm, that's rather strange then," she responded, "Faroush is almost never vague with details with me." I couldn't help but wonder sometimes if Lyon knew who in fact the commander of the group was. Despite Faroush being the group's commander it seemed like Lyon always gave out the details and was irritated when she didn't know them all.

As the two of us neared the massive door at the front of the audience chamber, I felt a sudden sensation pass through my body. A tingling feeling seemed to wrap itself around my limbs. The guards posted at either side of the door gave a nod of their head to the two of us as a sign of respect for our seniority. I followed Lyon through the entrance as she pushed the colossal set of doors open. After we had passed through, the posted guards outside shut the doors again.

The room was amazingly illustrious and majestic. The queen employed what she considered the "good" painters from Haud Village to paint murals in honor to the three runes of Falena within the chamber. To the right side was a splendid painting that paid homage to the Dawn Rune. The rune was once equipped by the commander himself during the War of Civil Union, put he removed it after the conflict so it could be restored to its ceremonial position to the east of the castle. Likewise, the mural on the left symbolized the beauty of the Twilight Rune, which Lyon had returned to the west. At the far end of the room, was a painting that showed the healing power of the Sun Rune, which was stored in the sealed room in the castle. Down the center of the room was an extensive velvet carpet laced with a line of gold paint near the edge of both sides. The carpet stopped directly in front of the Queen's throne. To the right of the throne stood Faroush and to the left stood Lady Miakis, the most senior member of the Queen's Knights, but who was still among the youngest. In-between the two of them sat the magnificent Queen Lymsleia. Five years after the conflict, she had developed into a beautiful young lady. Her hair was now starting to slowly change into the majestic silver color that had always been a trait of the Falenas royal family. Her body became more shapely and her face longer. As the two of us approached, Faroush came down from his post to greet us. When he stopped, Lyon and I bowed in honor and he just shook his head at how formal we were.

"Lyon," he uttered. "This matter is one of the Queen's, let's leave for now."

"Uh…okay, I suppose sir." Lyon responded obviously taken aback by the secrecy.

The two of them walked side by side out of the room, leaving only me in front Lady Miakis and her Majesty the Queen. I cleared my throat as I stepped toward the throne.

"No need to be so formal," the sweet, cheerful voice of Miakis stated, "we're here alone and you can be at ease."

"Indeed," the Queen added, "act as you normally would."

"Very well," I responded a bit cautiously.

"That's better," Miakis said with a smile. Despite myself not being very familiar with most the knights, Miakis had always been someone that made me feel comfortable. We had originally met during the conflict of the civil war, but I still doubted that she recalled who I was from my role in the conflict. Her cheerful disposition always made me feel like I was a welcomed member of the knights despite the "controversy" of my appointment. She know longer wore her strikingly beautiful purple hair up, instead opting to wear it down at shoulders length.

"I asked you to meet with the two of us privately because we, my dear brother and I, desire to keep the operation under raps. As you know, I have promised Falena that I would remarry from the time of my **real** coronation, and I intend to keep that promise. However, the possible suitors here in Falena have been…less than desireable."

"Oh come on Lym," Miakis interjected, "you're just being picky you know. There have been plenty of eligible men for you..."

"That's enough Miakis," the Queen responded jokingly. "Anyway, Commander Skald Egen of the Island Nations has arranged a meeting with the son of the mayor of Obel."

"From what I've heard," Miakis broke in again giggling, "he sounds like a real cutie."

"We're meeting with him in hopes to improve our relations with Obel," Lymsleia retorted. Miakis simply chuckled and glanced over at me with a grin on her face. "Now, it is imperative that we meet in secret in case we don't 'hit it off.' The official proclamation of the Sun Palace will be that I am visiting with a family member for personal reasons. There is no need to rouse the attention of either of our nations in case things don't work out. For this reason, I am going to try and bring as little attention to myself as possible while traveling. I want to only bring two bodyguards with me. Despite how recently appointed you are Troy, my brother trusts you greatly. He recommended that you come with me."

I was taken aback by the respected I had obviously garnered. The commander had deemed me worthy of being one of two bodyguards to escort the Queen on a secret voyage?

"Anyway, we won't be leaving until tomorrow, so you're free to remain here in Sol Falena for the night. I wish to spend the rest of the day with my brother."

"My abilities are yours to command my Queen," I honorably responded. The two women just chuckled amongst themselves, and I took my leave.

When I reached the outside of the audience chamber, I stopped and took a deep breath. Then I continued out toward my chamber near the Queen's Knights room. As I began to open my door, I was halted by a familiar voice.

"You're an interesting one you know," teased Lady Miakis.

"If you say so," I answered back.

"You haven't been here for very long, have you ever even had a chance to see Sol Falena?"

"Not really."

"Well," she began, "I can't let you leave here on a lengthy trek without seeing it, you and I are going to go to town today."

"I'll be just a moment," I replied a little more eager than I intended to.

"Take your time," the jovial knight responded.

I entered into my chamber and I let out a deep sigh as I glanced toward the picture I had set up on the stand in front of my bed. I grabbed a small bag of potch that I kept hidden in my pillow and I grabbed a hold of my bow and quiver and equipped them on my back. I also grabbed my rapier and put it in the small holder underneath the quiver on my back. I rarely took it out for combat, but I knew that I couldn't survive as a member of the Queen's Knights with only a ranged weapon.

Now that I was equipped to venture outside, I went to my door and touched my left shoulder, followed by my right shoulder with my right hand and then a brought a charm on the necklace I kept hidden under my outfit to my lips.


End file.
